


[VID] I Want Candy

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100% ridiculous tribute to 1970s Mark Hamill (with one clip from the early 80s for reasons that should be apparent). This was a classic case of “if it makes me giggle for more than a minute, I have to do it.” I’m still giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Clips from various YouTube-posted interviews, as well as from A New Hope, Eight is Enough, Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (two different episodes), Eric, and Corvette Summer.


End file.
